Infernal Affairs
by Ace-Triad
Summary: Shinn was a mole for the Mob, and Kira was a mole for the P.D. Each one would go to each side, reporting info for their organizations. Little did they know they would go into the path of continuous hell...


Author's Note: This story is a not a crossover, but in a format. Infernal Affairs was a series of three cop movies, about two enemy moles, each facing difficulties when going undercover. This series inspired the movie the Departed. GS belongs to Bandai and Infernal Affairs belongs to Hong Kong filmaker Andrew Lau. BTW, it's AU, so I'm using Junius Seven as a backdrop. Each of the moles in this fic are played by the two main protagonists of the Gundam Seed series.

Prologue

**Junius Seven C.E. 70**

It was a bright day in Junius Seven, where a young raven-haired, crimson eyed man named Shinn Asuka met with six others at a church. The reason they did this was because they had just joined the Mob and were meeting with its leader, Muruta Azrael, a blonde man weraing a suit. Azrael was praying when the seven men approached him inside the quiet church.

"Gentlemen," Azrael began, " allow me to explain why you have been summoned here."

"You see, 5 years ago, we began a valet parking service at a restaurant. The exact location doesn't matter now. Back then, we were ambitious men. Sadly, it was 2 weeks, and the cops started busting us 24/7. In our first year of business, 6 of our brothers died. But thanks to the Almighty, I have been spared so far." He paused before praising the Lord, and then returned to the conversation.

"You see, there is a saying: 'What thousands may die so that Caesar may become great.' Personally, I don't believe in destiny, or fate to determine our future. No, the rule is to make it ourselves."

"You've just joined. You literally have no criminal record, and essentially, you can choose your own futures."

Azrael walked outside to his car, popped open the trunk, and grabbed a briefcase. Inside the briefcase was a bottle of wine, and glasses to drink it from. He poured the wine into each of the glass, and handed one to each of the seven men, who were now standing outside the church.

"Alright gents," Azrael replied, " Best of luck in the police force. Bottoms up, _officers." _

The eight glasses clinked as each person drank ...

In the months that followed, Shinn underwent training as a police cadet. This included running, firearms training, and self-defence, among other things that were necessary. However, the Mob was not the only one using moles...

... because the cops had an intent to use them as well.

Their weapon of choice was Kira Yamato, a fellow cadet in the academy. He had brown hair and purple eyes. One day, Kira Yamato was called into the office of the Principal of the Academy, Gilbert Durandal. Durandal had long black hair, and was wearing a police uniform. Also present was Superintendent Athrun Zala, a blue haired, green eyed man that wore a polo shirt and beige trousers.

"Alright, Cadet no.27149," Durandal replied. "You were here 10 minutes ago. How many files are on this desk?"

"Six, sir," Kira replied. "Four beige ones on the right, a white one and a red one on the left."

"So, what do you personally think of me?" Athrun asked.

"Sorry sir, I 'm not sure. I'm assuming that you're in a hurry today, cause' your socks don't match," Kira responded.

"Alright, 27149, you can go now," Durandal replied with a chuckle.

After Kira left, Durandal turned to Athrun and said, "Alright, Zala, you owe me $500."

"Fine," Athrun replied, as he tied up his socks, " but wait until next pay day I told you he'd make the best undercover cop."

Later, Kira was expelled, and as he was about to exit the gates of the Academy, a loud voice on megaphone said,"Now that you're cadets, you should follow the rules. Those who break rules will be expelled, like him. Is there anyone who'd like to trade places with him?"

The group of cadets were listening to the speaker, and among them stood Shinn Asuka.

"I would," he muttered.

For the next few months, Kira began joining various gangs and engaging in criminal activity. All this time, however, he remembered what his superior, Athrun Zala, said to him:

"Listen Kira, this is a long-term undercover mission. You have been selected for this job because your ties to criminal organizations may help you in this mission. Your history as a police cadet will be kept secret, and to increase your credentials, you will do time due to a fake assasult charge. Your objective is to report information from the various mafias in this city, especially the one run by Muruta Azrael."

"Okay," Kira replied, "but what happens if I finish my mission early?"

"Well, you can just simply reveal your identity to us, and we'll set you up as a regular cop."

After he swore his loyalty to the Mob, he began smashing windows of a car, and running from the scene as the cops came in. While he was in hiding, he called Athrun over his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Listen, Athrun, I don't think I can handle it any longer. Every day I'm either harassed by the cops or beaten up by gangbangers on the street."

"Look, Kira, I know what you're feeling, but you can't give up." Athrun then hung up his phone.

Eventually, Kira was busted. As he was arrested with other people, he noticed a familar officer with raven hair and crimson eyes. That officer was Shinn Asuka.

"Take your thumbprint here. Next, you'll be taking a mugshot right in that room."

Kira did exactly what he was told and took his thumbprint and mugshot.

All this while, Shinn was had at work becoming a cop. An example of this happened when he showed interest for a promotion.

"Cadet no. 4297," the man asked, "tell me why you deserve to be promoted."

"I have apprehended numerous criminals, and I have received numerous recommendations from various officers."

Eventually, Shinn received medals for his service. He became a promoted and decorated officer, eventually promoted into Internal Affairs.

Meanwhile, Kira was gaining more respect from the Mob, and also began to rise up the ranks.

The stage was set. Over the next four years, each mole would play their roles in their respective organizations, Shinn became a mole for Azrael, serving as a dedicated cop. Kira became a mole for Zala, becoming a ruthless mobster.

The path into continuous hell had begun for each of them.

Whaddya think? Please Review!


End file.
